Complications with Kurt, Blaine and Puck
by AllyTheGleek
Summary: Kurt and Puck had a thing, but its over. Now Kurt is with Blaine. But Puck still manages to be a part of it. WARNINGS: Mpreg, Limes
1. Chapter 1

AN: This was a dream of mine, yeah, wierd right? but I told my friend and she told me to post it on fanfiction, so thats just what I'm doing.

Disclaimer: i do not own anything.

"We should practice."

"I thought we were" Both sets of lips ment and they kissed, again. Kurt couldnt stop the giddyness that came with Blaine's words and his lips. They pulled apart and smiled,

"so are we together?"

"is that really a way to ask a guy out?" Kurt said smiling,

"Well no. Um Kurt, would you be my boyfriend?" He pouted for good measure,

"Why yes, Blaine, I will be your boyfriend."

"Can I kiss you again?"

"please." and thats what they did.

_you make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

Kurt sighed and pulled away looking at his phone,

"Hang on, its 'Cedes", but it wasnt.

_heyy baby_

_hey Noah. im busy right now. ill get back to you._

_ook :(_

he sighed at the last message from Puck and looked up at Blaine,

"i swear to God she must be pyshic" he smirked

"what did she say"

"are you with white boy yet" both boys laughed, Kurt congradulated himself for the great lie.

"we seriously should practice now." Blaine said slowly

"yeah..." so the two boys got up, hand-in-hand, and walked to the room where the rest of the Warblers sat.

"you owe me!"

"its about time!"

"10 bucks!"

"Kurt, Blaine, please sit down." Both boys nodded and sat down. Feeling everyones eyes on them they smirked.

"who are you texting Puck?" Mr. Shue asked, scaring Puck, he quickly put his phone away,

"my mom."

"Puck your mom doesnt have a cell phone." Santana said glaring at him, "and he isnt texting me."

"Fine. Its Kurt."

"oh hows he doing?" Mr. Shue asked

"good i guess. he isnt texting back"

"maybe he found something better to do" Puck turned and glared at Santana.

"your just jealous." Mercedes said

"of what?" She glared at him.

"oh um nothing." Mercedes blushed, she knew what had gone on between the two, but it was something they didnt want ANYBODY to know about.

"ah no. you totally said something and i want to know what it is."

"Its nothing Santana."

"Whatever."

'Please stop you guys." Mr. Shue said loudly

"fine"

"whatever" Mr. Shue went back to talking about thier lesson this week, while Puck snuck a look at his phone, frowning when he saw no new messages.

Glee practice was over, Puck walked out to his motercyle, remembering all the rides Kurt had with him. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the familar number,

_hello?_

_hey._

_oh hey Noah_

_um what happened eariler?_

_um Noah we cant do this anymore..._

_Whatdya mean? _Puck felt his heart drop, nobody has ever broken up with him...

_i think we should stop seeing each other..._

_this is about that other boy, Blaine, or whatever. _ see he has been listening

_yeah, sorta. he asked me out today..._

_so what was this like a booty call for you or something!_

_isnt that what it was for you? _

_no! i actually liked you! your the first ANYBODY i would love to bring home. marry. and live with the rest of my life! Kurt I loved you!_

_are you serious? oh my god Noah I am so sorry!_

_for what? you dont seem to care!_

_Noah-_

_whatever._ Puck hung up the phone, quickly putting his helmet on to cover up the tears. he kicked his bike to life and took off, feeling his heart break into a million pieces.

Kurt felt absoulty terrible. He truely thought that Noah thought this was just a booty call. but as he thought about it more, the talks, the dates...all this made him feel worse. he felt the tears, he had started to fall for Noah, but thought that that was bad because the last person he wanted to fall for was Noah, well actually David, but Noah was right behind him.

"Kurt whats wrong?" Blaine walked into Kurts room, where Kurt sat sitting on his bed, crying. Blaine walked over and sat on Kurts bed with him and wrapped his arms around him "sh its okay"

"no its not. I hurt somebody. Bad."

"who? what happened"

"Puck, the kid from New Directions with the mohawk."

"the cutie?" Kurt started crying even more, "what happened"

"We started to see each other. But I thought it was a booty call. But he just called me, and i told him about us, and he seemed upset..." Kurt paused, "He told me he loved me."

"oh my gosh I'm sorry. We shouldnt do this..."

"no i want to. soo bad. but..."

"you like him."

"yeah. But i thought that was bad because, like I said, I thought it was a booty call."

"well what do you want to do?"

"i want to talk to Noah. But i want to be with you." Kurt got up and pulled his shirt off pulling on some clothes that he kept for him trips to Lima or if he just wanted out of his Blazer.

"um Kurt."

"yeah?" He had finished getting dressed and we gathering his car keys, cell phone and his travel whatnot.

"Did you have sex with him? Only because you said 'booty call'"

"yes." Kurt walked over and kissed Blaine on the cheek, "but that mean that Im not a virgin, which means we dont have to take it REALLY slow." he said whispering is Blaines ear, he turned Blaines head and kissed him on the mouth. Loving the look on Blaines face. "I'll be back sometime tonight. I'll text you."

"ok. and Kurt?"

"yeah?"

"I love you" Kurt smiled,

"I love you too" Kurt turned and walked out the door and jogged down to his Explorer. Quickly throwing his whatnot onto the seat next to him, and started his car up pulling out of the Dalton parking lot, and speeding down the road to head to Lima. Little did he know that Blaine watched his through the window, feeling a mixture of feelings, he was paranoid that Kurt was going to have sex with Puck again, upset that Kurt had lied to him about being a virgin, and yet he was slightly happy that somebody had taken it upon themselves to comfort Kurt while Blaine was trying to figure out his feelings. He owed Puck, or Noah as Kurt called him. That is if Kurt returned tonight, still faithful to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Booyah on a roll!

Disclaimer: No owning :(

Kurt walked up the steps to the oh so familar house and knocked on the door. He was greeted with Noahs mother,

"oh hello Kurt" she had always liked him

"hey Kim, can I see Noah?"

"hes not here. Hes over at your house. I thought he was there for you..."

"oh okay, thanks." Kurt walked back to his Explorer and sat in the car to gather his thoughts,_ what is he doing at my house?_ So he started his car up and drove down the familar streets to his house, his breath catching in his throat, he promised himself he would visit here more often. Pulling into the driveway, he stopped his car and stepped out.

"Hey Kurt!" Kurt was greeted by his dad, covered in grease and other garage whatnot, "you didnt tell me you were coming down"

"i wasnt expecting it. Is Noah here?"

"Ah I see." He seemed slightly uncomfortable but nontheless answered, "Well considering his car is there, yes. But i dont know where he is."

"well I'm going to go find him" he made to swing around but he fathers hand landed on his shoulder,

"Whats going on?"

"I hurt him. And I need to fix it"

"go get him" Burt smiled. Kurt raced up the stairs to his house. Listening intently, he heard music upstairs promptly from Finn's room, so he went there. He opened the door to see Finn dancing to some kind of music, Kurt really didnt care,

"Finn, is Noah in here?" Finn turned around quickly,

"No? Is he here?"

"uh nevermind" he ran to his room, checking all the rooms on the way.

Puck helped himself into the Hummel-Hudson house with his key that Finn had given him. Quietly he walked up to Kurts room, he knew this was a bad idea but he needed it. He quietly opened the door and walked in. He literally jumped in to Kurt's bed and started crying. He didnt care how un-badass this, he had really loved Kurt, and he was heartbroken. Surrounded by Kurts scent he fell asleep.

Kurt stood in front of his bedroom door, and ever so slowly he opened the door. He was greeted with a sight that made him tear up right away. Noah was laying on his bed, face buried in his pillows, with tear tracks on his face, asleep. Kurt walked over to his bed and ran his fingers through the football players mohawk. Noah shifted and smiled,

"kurt..."

he was dreaming of him, which made him cry. He did something he didnt want to do.

"Noah, baby wake up" he shook him

"uh" Big brown eyes looked up at him, "Kurt? I must be dreaming..."

"No, Noah im here. I am so so sorry" Noah started crying again and hugged Kurt, "I honestly didnt know..."

"Please, just hold me." So that is what Kurt did for a good 10 minutes.

_you make you feel like im living a teenage dream_

Kurt groaned and fished his phones out of his pocket and turned it off, setting it down on the bedside table.

"Kurt I love you."

"I love you too"

"Then leave Blaine and we will be together."

"I love him too..."

"Kuuurt"

"We will work this out."

"can i have you, one last time?"

"hopefully it wont be the last time..." Kurt sighed letting Noah kiss him. Kurt then proceded to do something that he always told himself he would never do. cheat.

"SHIT!" Kurt screamed jumping out of bed gathering his clothes

"What?" Puck jumped awake

"i promised Blaine I'd be back tonight! its 9 o'clock and its a two hour drive!"

"Call him and say that your dad wants to spend time with you."

"Noah...ok." Kurt felt terrible that he had cheated and now he was break his promise. he grabbed his phone, kissing Puck on the cheek he turned his phone on and walked outside.

_hey kurt_

_hey Blaine. um i have a problem_

_what? _

_Now it isnt what it looks like, but my dad honestly wants me to stay tonight, i havent seen him in 2 weeks, so you know, bonding_

_yeah ok. _

_please dont be mad. _

_im not, just disapointed_

_honestly we talked it out, we are cool now. _

_if you say so, I'm going to bed, good night_

_night, i love you_

_i love you too_

kurt hung the phone up,

"he seemed alittle dissapointed, but ill make it up"

"mmkay, come back to bed sweetie" Kurt crawled into bed with his lover and let Noah spoon him and hum him to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3! this is what happens when i bored on spring break

DISCLAIMER: dont own :(

When Puck woke up there was a note on the pillow next to him,

_Dear Noah, _

_By the time you wake up I will be gone. I had to make it up to Blaine by being back at Dalton before he woke up. I want you to know that I do not regret last night, and I ment every word I said. But as long as I'm with Blaine, i cant cheat. I do love you. Seriously, it just isnt gonna work out. Unless Blaine is into the whole sharing thing, which I doubt considering how upset he seemed. I will see you later._

_xoxoxo_

_Kurt_

The words stung, but he did expect it. Kurt was a very faithful person, and they never did offically go out, Kurt was right. It was practically a booty call. He kinda regreted not asking him out. But it was too late. He pulled his clothes on and walked out the front door, not stopping to talk to Burt, who asked him where Kurt was, or Finn, who asked him what he was doing. He jogged to his motercycle and started home.

Kurt turned his Explorer into the Dalton parking he couldnt halt the butterflys that started at the possiblity that Blaine will break up with him. He walked up stairs and quickly found Blaines room. Using the key Blaine had given him, he opened the door and was surprised and happy to see Blaine still sleeping. He shut the door and quietly crawled into Blaines bed, spooning against him. He was smaller the Noah, but he didnt mind. He was going to miss Noah, but he wasnt about to risk the first real relationship he could have. Blaine stirred and rolled over, opening his eyes,

"Kurt?"

"Hey baby" Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine softly on the lips

"Thought your dad wanted bonding time?"

"He did. Last night. I talked to Noah, got that straightened out. Then went home. Dad wanted to talk and I lose track of time, then he didnt want me driving so late. So I slept there then left at 6ish."

"good" Blaine said leaning up and kissing Kurt again, "I missed you"

'i missed you too." Then they were kissing again. Kurt decided that he liked kissing Blaine more then Puck, because most of the time Puck's kisses where rough and sexy, Blaine's were sweet and loving. The kisses got rougher, more tounge, more teeth, Blaine rolled so Kurt strattled his hips their erections rubbing up against each other. Both boys moaning loudly, as Blaine flipped them so he sat on top on Kurt. Blaine began kissing down Kurts body, listening to the whimpers. The two lovers made love together for the first time.

Sorry the short chapter :)


	4. Chapter 4

happy easter everyone!

Disclaimer: dont own, all belongs to the all might Ryan Murphey.

Blaine rolled over and looked at the clock, it was noon. He had to get Kurt up then make an appearance before the people start putting the fact that Kurt and Blaine where missing, on a Saturday morning. He had sex with Kurt. He couldnt stop repeating that. He figured that he was going to have to take everythink super slow, because he was still a virgin. But he was not a virgin, no virgin can give a blow job like that, or was that wide. Not only that but he had a thing with Puck, the "sex shark" nobody ever gets out of Pucks house a virgin, as Kurt so wonderfully put it while he was describing the New Directions to him. He looked over at Kurt, naked, with love bites all over him, Blaine had found out, the hard way, that Kurt likes to bite and get biten. Kurt had the sheet laying so perfectly on his waist, like he did it on purpose. His perfect white skin, without a blemish or pimple on it. He rolled to him side and kissed Kurts forehead. The younger boy blinked and looked up at him,

"good morning"

"do you know how much i love waking up to you, laying in bed next to me, naked?"

"not really, but I'm asuming as much as me waking up to you."

"as much as i love this, or as much as i would love to replay what happened this morning, i think we should get up. before people figure out what has been going on up here, while they sleep"

"yeah, good point" Kurt rolled out of bed and winced

"did i hurt you?" Blaine asked pulling on his sweatshirt. Kurt shook his head no. He didnt. Puck THEN Blaine did though. He frowned as he began pulling on his clothes,

"ug, im going to have to stop at my dorm, i cant stand wearing these clothes again."

"yeah, no problem." Blaine was pulling on his shoes. When both boys where done, the walked to Kurts dorm, hand in hand. Blaine threw ideas at Kurt of how to spend thier Saturday, while Kurt found clean clothes. Once they were done, they walked downstairs and was greeted with lots of knowing looks, which of course made Blaine blush. On the way to Kurts explorer he asked asked Kurt why he didnt blush like a moron,

"I had a thing with Puck. Everybody in New Directions knows about it. So lets just say that it doesnt bother me." Blaine laughed and got into the truck. The first stop was the gas station, while Kurt was pumping gas, Blaine messed with the radio, settling on a station that played everything. By the time Kurt came back the song, Whatdya want from Me, by Adam Lambert was on. Kurt squealed,

"Oh my god! I looove Adam Lambert!"

"I dont even know who that is..." Blaine recieved a death glare and Kurts phone to his face.

"Listen to the song, then go through my SAVED pictures, not my camera pictures." Blaine nodded and listened to the song, He tried to hear Adam, but he couldnt stop listening to Kurt voice. The song ended and he did what he was told to do,

"damn. this dude is hot!"

"on my Ipod I have videos of him. Trust me when i say; Better then porn" Blaine laughed as they pulled into the coffee shop. They ordered thier coffee and sat at a table, Blaine glanced over then whispered,

"dont do anything dumb, the elderly couple next to us keeps glaring"

Kurt smirked then leaned over and kissed Blaine right on the mouth then mouthed,

"fuck them"

"so why does it matter that you and Puck had a thing, and the New Directions know about it? You never see them"

"at Regionals, they kept slapping me on the back saying 'congrats on losing the V card' I even got a kiss from Santana, who is the student body" Then he smirked, something about the way he said it hinted that she wasnt in the student body.

After coffee the couple went shopping. The walked through a park and finished the day with a dinner at burger king. Kurt frowned but Blaine laughed,

"live a little" to which Kurt replied with,

"if i break out in pimples, im personally cutting your balls off"

After dinner they diecided to head back to school, and go to sleep. In thier respectful beds. When Kurt entered his room he saw that he had 2 new text messages on his phone one from Finn,

_are you coming home for spring break?_

and the last one from Puck

_i dont regret last night either. i dont regret anything but not asking you out._

Kurt replied to Finn's then crawled into his bed and got some much needed sleep.

so im making spring break the next chapter and it is set a month and a half later. Just so you know ;)


	5. Chapter 5

True to my word this is a month and a half later, during spring break.

Disclaimer: Dont own, wish i had.

"I really wish you didnt have to leave tonight..." Blaine sighed as he and Kurt were curled up on Kurts bed, kissing.

"Sorry babe. Its the only day that dad will allow me to come. Now or never he said" Kurt said running his fingers through Blaines curly hair. Kurt couldnt stop the excitement of possibly seeing Noah. But he wouldnt let Blaine know. He sighed as Blaine kissed him again, he found himself sitting up on Blaines hips, staddling him. Something inside his stomach twitched and Kurt ran into the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet in time. Blaine followed him wetting a washcloth and putting in on the back of Kurts neck whispering 'sh' and 'its ok, let it out'. When Kurt finally finished throwing his lunch up, he sat up.

"you okay?"

"yeah. i actually feel fine..." Kurt said frowning, "Maybe it was just something I ate for lunch"

"Well take it easy, so there are no problems." Kurt was happy to oblige, as it was he HATED throwing got up and brushed his teeth, for a good 5 minutes trying to get rid of the taste. He frowned, it was noon, he had to leave.

"Hey baby, i got to leave." Blaine frowned

"Ok, sweetie, have a wonderful trip"

"i'll call you when I get there. Or if there is an issue" Kurt grabbed his stuff and made to grab his large suitcase, only to have his hand swatted away,

"nope. i got it." Blaine grabbed the handle and followed Kurt out to his Explorer. Both boys tossed the bags into his backseat and Kurt got into the driver seat. Blaine leaned down and kissed his boyfriend. It started out slow, but then it got more intense.

"Babe i love you, but i got to go."

"I know. Bye." Blaine shut Kurts door and stepped back and watched Kurt pull out of the parking lot. Blaine turned and went inside to get his stuff ready so he can leave tomarrow to visit his parents.

Kurt pulled up in his driveway and was ment with his father hugging him. Then he was passed to Carole, who welcomed him home. His father gathered Kurts stuff while Carole and Kurt started walking into his house. Puck stood by the front door and smirked when he saw Kurt. Kurts face lit up, much like a 5 year old on Christmas morning, and he ran up to Puck and hugged him tightly,

"I missed you sooo much" Puck whispered against his hair,

"I missed you too" Kurt said kissing Pucks shirt. Despite the note and the fact he was cheating on Blaine, he couldnt help himself. They let go and Kurt turned to Finn, who was standing into the entryway to the house,

"Hi"

"hi" Finn said before hugging Kurt. Lets just say Kurt was really taken back by the gesture, but he welcomed it none the less, "i kinda missed you " Finn said laughing

"Clearly"

"Come on boys! I got dinner set up" The 3 glee club members looked up and made thier way to the dining room. After a good dinner, and many converstaions, they all settled in the usual after dinner places. Carole did the dishes, Burt retired to watch TV with Finn and Puck followed Kurt up to his room. Halfway up the stairs Puck wrapped his arms around Kurts tiny waist and kissed him deeply. Kurt moaned and wrapped his arms around Pucks neck. Puck smirked against Kurts lips and picked him up, bridal style, and carried him to his bed,

"I know this isnt something you want to do, but i need you sooo bad"

"mm me too" Kurt said weakly as Puck kissed his neck. He moaned as he wrapped his legs around Pucks waist rubbing his erection against Pucks. Suddenly he felt that familar twinge in his stomach and pushed Puck off him, running to his bathroom and throwing his dinner up in the toilet, Puck followed, pushing Kurts sweaty bangs away from his eyes. After he had finished Puck smirked,

"i didnt know i grossed you out that much"

"you dont," Kurt said finding his toothbrush, "the same thing happened with Blaine..." Puck frowned, Kurt was his. Puck laughed,

"maybe your pregent" Both boys laughed then Kurt said seriously,

"nope, i didnt miss my period." Which made them laugh even more.

"did you?" Puck asked seriously

"I dont know. I normally get moody half way through the month, but i didnt this much" Pucks stomach droppped, male pregnanies were coming up more often, it would be his luck to get Kurt pregent.

"Maybe you should see a docter, you might have the flu or something..."

"I dont know...i dont feel sick..."

"just try. we can go tomarrow."

"stop worrying"

"i will once you make sure your not sick"

"fine." Puck smiled,

"Ill take you tomarrow morning."

"whatever..."

It was 10 A.M and Kurt and Puck sat in the docters office. Twice this morning Kurt had his head in the toilet and was in the bathroom peeing alot.

"i dont see why the fuck i have to be here."

"Kurt calm down. geez" Theres 3 symptoms, Puck felt sick.

"Kurt Hummel?" both boys got up and walked back to the room. Puck laughed as Kurt was forced into the backwards robe.

"so whats going on Mr. Hummel?"

"I dont know, ask this dude" The docter turned to Puck,

"who are you?"

"I am Noah Puckerman, I'm his boyfriend" He figured he would make it look towards him. "He has been throwing up and whatnot" the whatnot being mood swings.

"Ok" The docter worked on Kurt for a good hour. Then he pulled Kurt in the bathroom and handed him a box, shutting the door, so Puck had no idea what was going on. 15 minutes later the docter came back into the room and smiled

"Congratulations! You two are going to be parents!" Kurts mouth dropped, Puck was prepared for this but he couldnt stop the shock,

"how much along is he?"

"a month and a half. I am going to leave you alone" Kurt was crying.

"Kurt, when did you and Blaine get together?"

"A month and a half."

"Damn, so we dont know who the father is." This made Kurt cry even more. Puck got up and sat on the bed, pulling Kurt into his arms. This is when the docter came in

"Is there anyway we can run a DNA test on the baby?"

"Yes, do you need it?"

"yes please" Another hour the docter came back in with the results, Kurt looked at it,

"Its you."

"I am the father?"

"According to this." Kurt cried more. "What am I going to do with Blaine? Oh my God he is going to leave me!"

"Kurt i am soo sorry."

"You get to tell Blaine." That is all he said before the two left.

Kurt sat at dinner quietly. Burt cleared his throat,

"Um Kurt. We need to talk." Kurts stomach dropped,

"Uh ok."

"We cant afford for you to be at Dalton anymore" Kurt felt like killing himself. He didnt say anything he ran upstairs and slammed his door and crying himself to sleep.

I dont know if everything is correct, time span wise. But oh well.


End file.
